Change Of Heart
by YaoiLoverSmut69
Summary: Eddy will never change, he is always up to his old tricks. Until one day a new boy enters Peach Creek high and catches his attention. He decides to approach him and gets shoot down. Heartbroken he asks Edd for help, will this new change capture this boys heart? Or would it be all for nothing? EddyxOc KevEdd ((Yaoi BoyxBoy))
1. Prologue

**Change Of Heart**

**Disclaimer:**I Don't Own Ed Edd n Eddy.

Summary: Eddy will never change, he is always up to his old tricks. Until one day a new boy enters Peach Creek high and catches his attention. He decides to approach him and gets shoot down. Heartbroken he asks Edd for help, will this new change capture this boys heart? Or would it be all for nothing?

**Note:**I have so many ideas in my head right now I feel as if it would explode. I just think Eddy deserves a chance at a working relationship. I am a die hard KevEdd and that's the only couple I read about in EEnE. I hope you enjoy this prologue just as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Prologue:**The New Kid

* * *

><p>"I'm Auden Mason, I moved here from California. I honestly don't know why" Auden said introducing himself to the entire class. He was a boy about 5'2 with light sky blue hair and hazel colored eyes. He wore glass with thick black frames, had a lip ring on the corner of his lip. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black and red stripped tie and black skinny jeans. "I like cats and I dislike jocks" he glares towards the ones giving him bedroom eyes.<p>

"Thanks for introducing yourself Auden, please sit behind Eddward" The French teacher Mr. Peter said point to the boy with the black and white striped hat. "I hope you all make Auden feel comfort at this school, no funny busy" he said looking over towards the jocks.

Auden makes his way slowly towards his seat next in a rush He ddidn't understand why he had to move to this stupid place. Peach Creek? He never heard of this place in his life. His mother said she moved here to protect him because he couldn't get him here. He was kinda glad for this move if he could stay far as at from that guy he would have even moved to Spain without knowing the language. This place would do just fine, their weren't many people which was a great thing on his part.

He looks down at the desk that was covered in writing and sighs. He was going to miss California's weather, it was in the middle of winter here and was freezing cold. He lived in a place that was hot or warm all year round his whole life it would take a while to get use to a thing called weather change. He wished he had brought a scarf today instead of a tie. He looked over towards the one known as Eddward and took in his appearance. He was definitely a nerd but he wasn't going to complain cause so was he.

The bell rings signaling the end of first period. He stands up about to walk away to only have his bag lightly tugged on. He sighs softly and turns around to come face to face with Edd. Good thing it wasn't a jock because he would have a couple 'nice' words to say.

"S-sorry for bothering you. Greetings I'm Eddward with two D's" Edd said with a huge smile showing the gap in his teeth. His smile made Auden smile back, he was a very adorable person he would have to admit. "Would you like assistance? I could show you around".

Auden could easily turn him down but his mother wants him to make friends. He didn't have a reason to reject his offer he seems like a very nice person. It was easy for him to get lost he wasn't really great with directions which was really embarrassing. He slowly nods his head and follows an happy Edd out the classroom. Would he possible be his first friend at this school? Auden didn't want to think about friends right now. He needs to worry about finding all his classes.

"Can I see your schedule?" Edd asked walking down the hallway. He was waiting for this two friends so they could all walk to class together since they had biology together. Auden pulls his neatly folded schedule out his pocket handing it to him. Edd unfolds it reading the classes he had. "We have all the same classes, I can show you to all of them".

"That's great I think I would get lost on my own, I..umm don't have good sense of directions" Auden admits and blushes lightly in embarrassment. He hated telling people his flawless. Edd stops walking looking off into the distance. Auden stops besides him in confession "w-what's wrong?" He asked looking in the same direction.

His hazel eyes land on a boy with ginger color hair and emerald eyes. He had on his football jacket with his name on it. "Kevin..." He mumbles softly reading the name on his coat. Next to him was a boy with jet black hair and brown eyes. He also had a football jacket and with his name on it. "Eddy..".

They two jocks noticed them and waved towards Edd who waves back. They both walk over to him, the ginger wraps his arm around Edd and kissed him passionately on the lips. The raven rolled his eyes and looks over towards Auden.

Eddy hated watching his best friend and former enemy kissing. It was something he can honestly live without. He would never admit this out loud but he was jealous of their relationship why couldn't he find someone like that. Nazz had asked him out before but he could accept it after he realized he wasn't in live with her. He decided to lookaway his eyes landing on a cute boy with sky blue hair. His heart suddenly skipped a beat causing him to blush slightly. Love at first sight? No way Eddy doesn't fall in love.

"I'm Eddy, and you are cutie?" He asked in a flirtatious manner. He was hoping to get a blush maybe even a giggle but he got nothing but a blank look. This kid didn't even seem interested at all.

"Is that the best you got?" Auden asked with an rasies eyebrow. He wondered if girls squirm do to his flirtatious manner. Just because he was a jock girls would go crazy, he definitely wasn't one of them.

Edd noticed the awkwardness between the two and decided to clear the air. He stands beside Auden clearing his throat. "Well. Eddy and Kevin this is a new student Auden from California. Auden This is my besy friend Eddy and Boyfriend Kevin".

"So your from California huh? Is the weather really hot everyday?" Kevin asked.

Auden shrugs his shoulders slightly. "Not really we do have days that are really cold but that rarely happens".

Auden looks over towards Eddy who was just staring at him. He was in disbelief that it didn't work, did this boy even have human emotions. He has never been rejected like that before, but that wasn't technology a rejection. He would simply come with a different approach.

"Maybe I can show you around Peach Creek? I know this great dinner near by" Eddy shrugs his shoulders slightly smirking towards the others.

Auden shakes his head. "I'll pass. I have more important things to do" he replies with an blank expression. It wasn't that he didn't find the other attractive because that would be a lie if he didn't. He just doesn't mess with jocks after what happen last time.

Eddy felt a foreign pain in his heart as the other rejected him. He nods his head sadly, he wasn't going to give up though he was going to win his heart. "Come on guys, we are going to be late for second period" he mumbles walking away. They other's followed closely behind him.

"Is your friend okay?" Auden whispered towards Edd while watching Eddy walk with his head hanging low.

"He is fine, just isn't use to getting rejected he would bounce back after seeing another attractive person" Edd said reassuring the other.

"Of course" Auden mumbles to himself. _'As expected jocks are all the same. I was kinda hoping he was ddifferent but he is just a huge flirt. I already learn my lesson not falling for any of it'._


	2. First Peach Creek Party

**Disclaimer: **I don't own EEnE

**Note: **I'm sorry it has been awhile since I update any of my stories. I have been having horrible writers block. However I was also busy with a shit ton of school work and homework. And school has to be my main focus at the moment. I am working on chapter on chapter two of 'A Love Letter', chapter nine of 'Difficult Love' and chapter five of 'Golden Couple' they will be up either Sunday, Monday or Wednesday. Anyway again I'm sorry for the long wait and here is chapter one enjoy.

**Chapter One: **First Peach Creek Party

* * *

><p>It has been an entire week since Auden had started at Peach Creek high. He wasn't really enjoying his time there but he did come to like this school for one simple reason 'he' wasn't here. It was going to take him awhile to actually feel comfortable with the school. Auden wasn't the type of person to rush into thing he liked to take his sweet little time. Like with Eddy, the guy doesn't know when to leave him alone. He rejected him so many times but he just doesn't leave. He was told by Edd that'll he'll move on when another attractive person came along, but that was yet to happen. Even after school he would bother him to the point where Auden would kick him in the leg and walk away quickly. It wasn't that he didn't like Eddy or thought he wasn't cute he just doesn't trust to be in a relationship with anyone after his one with 'him'.<p>

Auden normally would jump at the chance to be with someone who made him laugh, smile, and blush all the time. That was the kind of person he wanted to be with, but his pervious relationship scared him to the point he can no longer trust anything anyone says. They were all lies to him now useless words that have zero meaning behind them. He tries so hard to move on and believe that all people aren't like 'him' but he can't bring himself to do it. It scared him half to death that be can't move on and its all 'his' fault. Doesn't he deserve to be happy, to be loved, to be held and that's all he ever wanted but now that's all changed. He was scared of all that for one reason he no longer wished to be hurt mentally or physically.

Auden had made friends with a couple of Edd's friends however he wouldn't really claim them as friends just people he so happen to known. One girl named Jazz had invited him to a party to welcome him to Peach Creek but he wasn't much of a partier. He would rather stay at home studying or cooking dinner for his mother but his mother forced him to come. She said something about him needing to live a normal life worry free. But it was hard to not worry with 'him' still out there.

When he entered the house he immediately went deaf for a few seconds before his ears adjusted to the loud music blasting from the stereo. He didn't understand how people don't go deaf after having this blasting in their ears all night. Auden tried to keep his distance from people and wanted to stay away from alcohol. That was a hard thing to do when ever single cup handed to him was filled to the top with vodka and orange juice. He didn't want to get drunk and do something he would regret, he got drunk at his very first party he attended in his old school and had sex with his ex-boyfriend's brother. It was completely embarrassing he wanted to hide himself away and die after that he never went to another and starting dating 'him' again ever after having sex with his brother. Auden would admit he isn't as innocent as he looks but he would wasn't people to believe that.

This partying thing definitely wasn't for him, he didn't enjoy them. He was leaning against the wall with the cup still in his hand full. He watched all the people walk passed him, some were fine others were wasted and some were beyond that point. It was funny to he because they were complete idiots. He didn't want to seem like a rule follower or a law in forcer but he didn't think they should drink and drive he had lost friends like that. Auden had been through a lot his whole life to get an understanding of pretty much everything. Auden was able to take a sip of the alcohol when someone bumped into him wasting it on his shirt.

"Shit..." Auden mumbled to himself wiping his shirt off. He needed to find the fucking bathroom, he looked over towards the idiot who spilled it on him. "Watch were your going you drunk idiot" he hissed. He walked away from him making his way upstairs towards the bathroom not noticing the guy following him upstairs. Even if he did see him his face was covered so he didn't know who it was. Auden walked into the bathroom which took him awhile to find and closed the door behind himself.

"This is exactly why I hate parties" he said looking down at his red shirt that smelled like alcohol. He turned on the sink grabbing a rag and lightly started to scrub on his shirt if he did it hard it wouldn't work or get the smell out. "Stupid idiot, why did I even come here".

"Need any help?" Someone asked causing Auden to turn around. He didn't even hear the door open or close maybe because of the music playing. "Do you?".

Auden shook his head with a small sigh. "Thanks but I don't need your assistance Eddy" he mumbles scrubbing his shirt lightly again. He could tell the other was drunk but he didn't make a move to touch him or move forward.

"Why don't you like me?" Eddy finally asked after a moment of awkward silence. His question just made Auden tense and grip the rag tightly until his knuckles were white. "What did I do wrong?" He asked stepping closer to the other.

"You didn't do anything wrong" Auden said refusing to look at the other in his drunken state. He couldn't believe this conversation was taking place, this is why he hated drunk people. They always get so emotional and have to talk about their feelings.

"Then why?" Eddy asked reaching out to touch his face. Auden slapped his hand away and look o er towards the other. Eddy lowered his hand in disappointment of being rejected again. "Please tell me".

Auden didn't know why but he was getting angry not at Eddy but at himself. He knows he should think they way he does but he couldn't help it. "Because you're all the fucking same!" He shouted scaring himself and Eddy though he didn't stop there. "You only want one thing and when you get it, you'll just drop me like nothing else. Like I never even mattered. I hate people like you, people who think so highly of themselves. You make me sick" he said pushing past the other walking out the bathroom. He knew he hurt his feelings and he felt terrible about saying that to him but he couldn't help it. He ran down the stairs and out the door ignoring his name being called. He even failed to noticed the eyes watching him from the window in the room near the bathroom.


End file.
